Pranks Galore
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Fred and George set up the best prank of all on Harry and Ron, but Ron has his own tricks up his sleeve.


**A/N: This is just a humour story about misuse of magic and the beauty of sibling pranks.**

…

Ron and Harry had had a long and strenuous day; they were tired, sore and above all starving. Of course Molly, who had put them into this mess in the first place, had insisted that they clean themselves up before even entering the kitchen. Harry dragged himself up the stairs with Ron a fair way behind him complaining loudly.

"Just hurry up," Harry moaned placing his hand on the door handle and waiting for Ron to join him.

"I can't go any further," Ron complained lying against the railing. Harry sighed angrily and placed his hands against his head willing for strength to finish this day. He took a few steps forward grabbed Ron's arm and yanked his up the last few steps.

When they opened the door and great commotion unfolded. Five Canary Creams flew at them making them duck down. Six Fizzing Firebirds flew towards their feet making them jump awkwardly and fall to the floor. Ten Painted Harpies flew across the room and exploded in a burst of beautiful coloured paints that covered the boys from head to toe.

"I am going to kill Fred and George," Ron growled trying to stand up and giving up to sit in the paint on the floor.

"I think I broke my wrist," Harry whined mirroring Ron's movements.

"What is going on in here?" Molly was standing at the door her arms crossed angrily across her chest, Fred and George were standing behind her arms crossed and laughing.

"I – um," Harry started.

"Well, I mean – you see," Ron added hopelessly.

"Clean this mess up before dinner," Molly yelled before making her way back down stairs.

"Wow guys," Fred said standing on the threshold.

"What a mess," George added.

"This could take hours," Fred laughed. Ron was on his feet in a moment and has his wand pointed at Fred.

"What is ickle Ronningtons going to do?" Fred mocked.

"You can't use magic outside of school," George informed him. But Ron was angry, and hungry and incredibly tired, he was not in the mood for games. Suddenly before him Fred's clothes fell to the ground as Fred disappeared. Ron starred at the pile of clothes while George gaped wildly.

"What did you do?" George asked falling to the floor to look through the clothes.

"It was an accident," Ron said as tears pressed against his eyes. George emerged from the pile holding a small field mouse.

"What in the name of Merlin?" George yelled just as Hermione came wandering up the stairs. She stopped just before George and looked quizzically at them.

"So I came up because Molly said you guys had made a mess, but it looks like you need more help than I can give," Hermione said softly looking between George and her friends who were starring weirdly at a ginger field mouse.

"That is um –," Harry started.

"Fred," Ron gulped as George pulled the mouse to his face trying to get Fred to recognise him.

"F-Fred," Hermione stammered timidly. "Ron what did you do?" she snapped.

"What makes you think this is my fault?" Ron said bitterly.

"You are the one holding the wand," Hermione said pointing to Ron. "Come one George, let's take him to Molly; she will know what to do." Harry and Ron tried to protest but the more they tried to find a reason the more they realised they couldn't.

When they entered the kitchen Molly screamed at the sight of the mouse.

"Get that thing out of my kitchen," she yelled pulling out her wand in the hopes to keep it at bay. George was holding onto Fred for dear life and trying to block Molly's view of him.

"Molly," Hermione said soothingly. "That is actually Fred."

"No dear, that is a mouse," Molly said trying to angle herself around George.

"Actually, Ron just turned him into a mouse," Hermione squeaked. Molly stopped trying to peer around George and instead starred at Ron.

"Is this true?" she asked slowly. Ron nodded quickly before hiding behind Harry. Molly lunged forward and took Fred out of George's hand before emitting a shill scream.

"My Fred," she wailed pulling out her wand and aiming it at Fred. Suddenly he was no longer a ginger mouse but a full grown red headed Weasley, who was also naked. Hermione shrieked and ran from the room Molly laughed as Fred went a beetroot red and ran with George from the room.

An hour later after Ron had been suitably chastised for using magic when he was not supposed to, the boys emerged from the kitchen to clean up the mess that was made. On the landing stood Hermione, and she was in fact smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yea, I thought we would get another earful from you," Ron groaned just wanting the day to be over.

"Don't you think it is odd that you haven't received a letter of the misuse of underage magic?" Hermione asked.

"Well I have had my hands full of other issues," Ron said angrily. But Harry understood what Hermione was saying.

"It wasn't you Ron," Harry said quickly.

"What?" Ron asked with a heavy sigh.

"Hermione is saying that this could have been a prank," Harry sighed.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked before the light flicked on in his head. "I will absolutely kill those two," he added just as Fred and George came bounding down the stairs in great fits of laughter.

 **...**

 **For Hogwarts Online Transfiguration – Write a humorous fic involving Transfiguration.**

 **For Chocolate Frog Trading Cards – Flavius Belby – Incorporate and unprovoked attack into your story**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #8: #1 Wand**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Pulling Your Leg**

 **For 2015 New Years Goals and Resolutions – Write a Humour Fic**

 **For Mega Song Lyrics Challenge – I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? – Three Days Grace, I hate everything about you**

 **For Family Bootcamp – Injustice**


End file.
